Daleko w mroku kosmosu
W Gęstwinach ciemnego mrocznego kosmosu na długo po wydarzeniach z opowieści Oszukać przeznaczenie, Kucyki i inno krewcy skolonizowali kosmos w poszukiwaniu lepszych warunków do życia podróżując na wielkiej asteroidzie z z olbrzymimi zabudowaniami przypominające centra handlowe ponieważ ich rodzima kraina (nie mam pojęcia jak się nazywa nazwijmy ją DOST) DOST została zatruta przez tajemnicze mięsożerne kwiaty. Opowiedz nam jeszcze raz te historie odezwał się cichy głosik niebieskiego kucyka. Babcia chodź stara nie mogła odmówić wnuczkowi i opowiedziała mu historie o mięsożernych kwiatach już chyba poraź setny. Wiele księżyców po śmierci Celestji gdy kucyki szukały miejsca do osiedlenia się wiele z nich znikało w dziwnych okolicznościach i nigdy nie powróciło, zamiast nich pojawiły się dziwne kwiaty które potrafiły chodzić na własnych liściach na początku były przyjazne kucyki polubiły je bawiły się z nimi ładnie pachniały i były różne barwy i kolory kiedy kwiaty podrosły okazało się czym tak naprawdę są i gdzie znikały kucyki, owe kwiaty nie tylko zjadały kucyki oraz inno krewców ale także zatruwały powietrze trojącymi gazami z sprawą których wszelkie próby zniszczenia kwiatów kończyły się nie powodzeniem gaz przepalał wszystkie znane substancje i filtry kucyki oraz inno krewcy połonczyli siły aby zbudować stacje na wielkiej asteroidzie.Babciu opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o rodzicach krzyknął niebieski kucyk Twoja mama była bardzo mądrą i miłą klaczą a twój ojciec bardzo odważny lecz oboje zginęli w pracach nad stacją i nigdy nie było dane im dożyc finalnego efektu powierzyli mi ciebie abym się tobą zaopiekowała i wychowała. Niebieskiemu kucykowi na wspomnienia o jego rodzicach poszło kilka łez po czym obrócił głowę i wtulił się w poduszkę po czym zasnął. Następnego dnia czekała go nie miła niespodzianka ujrzał babcie siedzącą na fotelu wołał ją le się nie budziła szturchał trącał ją krzyczał ale bez skutku, krzyki usłyszały inne kucyki gdy ujrzały co się dzieje powtarzały tylko biedne dziecko co teraz z nim będzie ? Pewnie zabiorą je do sierocińca nie to by było straszne tam niema nawet jedzenia a dzieci zmuszają do sprzątania ulic. Niebieski kucyk będąc przerażony śmiercią babci i słysząc jaki czeka go los chwycił tylko medalik w którym było zdjęcie jego rodziców i wybiegł z płaczem z kontenera które zwali mieszkaniem starsze kucyki próbowały go złapać lecz im uciekł. Niebieski kucyk długo się błąkał po stacji w poszukiwaniu jedzenia grzebał w śmieciach jedząc trochę ogryzków, natchnął się na grupkę zbirów która go powaliła na łopatki mówiąc ze to ich teren i ich śmieci żeby stąd spadał. Podnosząc sie jego medalik zaświecił przykuwając uwagę zbirów. Ćwirek przynieś mi to krzyknął wielki Kucyk podobny przypominający skina do niewielkiego rudo włosego zielonego kucyka, Ćwirek nie chetnie lecz z przymusu podleciał do niebieskiego kucyka próbując mu zabrać medalion pochwalając go w zęby , lecz natchnął się z oporem i ze słowami nie rób tego proszę to moja jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach przestań proszę! Ćwirek zamarł w miejscu ponieważ tez był sierota trzymając w zębach medalion myślał o swoich rodzicach i o tym jak ich stracił. Skin krzyczał jeszcze głośniej na co zwlekasz bierz to świecidełko!!! Narobili takiego hałasu i rumoru ze zjawiła się policja kilku z nich zdołało uciec kilku pochwycono w tym Ćwirka i niebieskiego kucyka. Starszych wsadzono do wiezienia a młodszych zamknięto w sierocińcu co było gorszą krą od śmierci Ćwirek zapytał niebieskiego koleżkę jak ma na imię on nieśmiałym głosem powiedział "nazywam się BLUO" Ćwirek podsmarowywał się co to za imię musisz mieć porządną ksywę inaczej nikt cie nie będzie szanować wychowywałem się na ulicy wiec wiem coś sporo na ten temat Bluo zapytał niepewnie urodziłeś się na stacji czy na ziemi ? Ćwirek odpowiedział że na stacji i nie zna ojczystego świat chodź często sobie go wyobraża z opowieści starszych kucyków a ty gdzie się urodziłeś ? Bluo nie chciał zrobić przykrości koledze wiec powiedział ze również na stacji co nie było prawdą. Kiedy transport dobiegł końca i drzwi się otworzyły strażnicy zabrali Ćwirka a Bluo uciekł rzucając we strażników ciężkimi kajdanami lecz niedaleko bo zaraz za rogiem go złapali. Oba nieletnie kucyki zostały wprowadzone do sierocińca i przedstawione dyrektorowi oraz wychowawczyni później pokazano im stare zardzewiałe łózka i rozdano po jednym kocu i poduszce wypchaną starymi szmatami która była bardzo twarda. Bluo usiadł na pryczy i przygodność się dokładniej okazało się ze na środku jest wielka dziura a pod dziurą skrzynka do przenoszenia butelek z mlekiem, wyro Ćwirka nie było lepsze było pełne plam krwi Ćwirek podejrzewał ze kogoś w nim zamordowano i bardzo bał się w nim spać wiec zamienił się pryczami z Bluo któremu krew przeszkadzała mniej niż dziura. Ćwirek zapytał Bluo jak ci się udało oswobodzić z kajdan. Bluo odpowiedział wskazując na swój Cute mark w kształcicie pilnika i uśmiechając się jakoś przyszło mi to z łatwością ^^ po pierwszej nocy w sierocińcu zmuszano ich do sprzątania ulic i uliczek z czasem Ćwirek i Bluo który nabrał ksywkę Wytrych poprzez liczne włamania i kradzieże zaprzyjaźnili się i zaczęli otwierać własne tak zwane interesy wytrych sprzedawał ukradzione ubrania a Ćwirek akcesoria typu zegarki spinki do garniturów itd które chował pod skrzydłami jak pod płaszczem demonstrując potencjalnym nabywcą. Lata mijały Bywały dni gorsze i lepsze wpadali w tarapaty i z nich wychodzili lecz pewnego dnia pojawiło się coś nowego coś dziwnego naukowcy ze stacji wymyślili roboty które sprzątały ulice zajmowały się ogrodami uprawami i wszytkom wiele kucyków straciło prace i zaczęło głodować jeszcze bardziej jednocześnie roboty służyły w Funkcji policyjnej pilnując prawa natychmiastowo łapiąc niezarejestrowane sieroty i mieszkańców miasta zaczęły się oczyszczać wiezienia i sierocińce przeludnić (przekucowywac przestadniać ?) kiedy roboty wyczyściły wszytko co było do wyczyszczenia a ulice już nie były zabrudzone pojawił się problem z ich nadmiarem naukowcy postanowili wycofać kilka set z nich lecz roboty uznały to za akt wandalizmu i pojmały naukowców ulice były juz nie tylko pozbawione śmieci ale także i kucyków każdy Bał się opuścić swoje kontenerowe mieszkanie by nie zostać złapanym przez popsute roboty......... thumb|left|93px Występują: WYTRYCH thumb|left|85px ĆWIREK